Mogamisan!
by Littlebug21
Summary: Apparently Kyoko knew some words that Ren wouldn't think she'd use. And Ren isn't the polite speaker Kyoko thought she knew. One shot, Rated T for bad language.


Inspired by the time I dropped a cast iron skillet on my foot.

I do not own Kyoko, Ren, or even Skip Beat!

Mogami-san!

Life was, for once, good. Ren had a busy day, he was able to see a new face Kyoko made (she made puppy eyes to Kanae Kotonami, over all, adorable in Ren's opinion), and Kyoko herself was making dinner for them. Just after he finished that thought, Ren heard a bang then a scream from the kitchen.

Ren got up from the sofa he was resting on and ran into the kitchen to just see Kyoko jumping up and down clutching her right foot. There were a few pots on the floor and But what really stunned him the most were the words pouring like and endless stream from Kyoko's mouth.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Kyoko hopped on one foot. "God damn it! Peace of shit pan! Oh fucking God that hurt!" Ren starred at Kyoko still as she stopped hopping a foot away from where he was but still continued to swear. "Son of a fucking bitch! SON OF A B–" Kyoko suddenly looked up at Ren still clutching her foot. "… Excuse me." Kyoko paled as she bowed to Ren.

After overcoming his shock, Ren chuckled as Kyoko still apologized. "Mogami-san it's okay to swear (No it isn't kids). Everybody does it, so don't apologize so much." Kyoko looked up to see Ren smirking at her. She was about to tell him off for laughing at her when a question came to her instead.

"Tsuruga-san, people always say you're a gentleman but have you sworn before?" Ren's smirk slowly slid back to its original frown when he first came into the kitchen. What if he said yes? His imagination started to run and he could even hear Kyoko saying 'Tsuruga-san you're no gentleman, you're a phony. Don't ever talk to me with that filthy mouth.' as she wept and backed away. Ren couldn't have that. He rearranged his stance and face to look disappointedly down at his secret love.

"On second thought, Mogami-san there is some soap in the bathroom if you don't want to continue saying sorry for your unprofessional and inappropriate language." Ren felt guilty as he saw Kyoko double her efforts in bowing and apologizing. Though she did as she was told, in the back of her mind Kyoko realized that her sempai didn't actually answer her question.

Kyoko picked up the heavy pots that dropped on her still throbbing foot and continued making dinner after Ren said she apologized enough. Dinner would have been silent if it wasn't for the TV being on to a comedy show as Ren and Kyoko thought about what happened in the kitchen. 'I still can't believe Kyoko knew all those words. Then again if she's lived with the jackass for most of her life and learned how to swear in sign language I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that she KNOWS them. But USING them is entirely different.' Ren thought as remembered the string of colorful words Kyoko said. 'Tsuruga-san wouldn't swear would he? He might have sworn when he's alone or even with friends but probably not as bad as me. Gggaaahhh! I'm such a horrible kohai for using such language in front of my sempai!' Kyoko silently scolded herself for her lack of 'professionalism' as her sempai rightly put it.

After dinner, Ren and Kyoko walked to Ren's car to drop off Kyoko at Darumaya. Ren was about to open Kyoko's car door for her when she did it herself. The problem was, Kyoko pulled back her elbow and hit Ren in his _very_ lower abdomen. He buckled over and gasped as his hands automatically shot to his now sore area. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Kyoko's hands shot to her mouth when Ren swore. "God damn, piece of shit car! That fucking hurt like hell! FUCKING SH–" Ren stopped when he heard a small 'eep' and whipped his head to see a wide eyed Kyoko standing straight as a board.

"… Um… how about we call this even… Mogami-san?" Kyoko nodded her head very fast and got in the car even faster. After Ren was able to walk without too much flinching, he got in the car and drove to Darumaya. Ren and Kyoko kept glancing at each other and once or twice caught each others' eye before quickly looking away.

They got to the restaurant in no time and said good bye to each other. "Um, Mogami-san, how about we keep tonight a secret?" Ren looked hopefully at Kyoko. She let out a relieved sigh, "Yes please Tsuruga-san. Sorry again for my awful language." And before Ren could say anything else, Kyoko bowed and went inside.

Though they parted on a high note, Ren and Kyoko will both admit that their image of the other has partially broke. Apparently Kyoko wasn't as innocent and sweet talking as Ren thought and Ren wasn't as gentlemanly and even tempered as Kyoko and everybody else thought. Who knew?

_Thank you for reading. I thought I'd add Ren swearing just because Kyoko needed to see him that way. I hope you liked it! Have a nice day/evening._


End file.
